


The Truth Is

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Love Is For Children [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Love, Other, Partnership, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: Tony and JARVIS have a unique relationship.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Series: Love Is For Children [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/42722
Comments: 42
Kudos: 168





	The Truth Is

**Author's Note:**

> This the first freebie for the [April 21, 2020 Poetry Fishbowl](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/12495806.html), inspired by new prompter Angel. It belongs to the series [Love Is For Children](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9744636.html).

**Tony**

When I wear the suit,  
I feel safe. I feel free.

My other half embraces me,  
and we are one.

I act on instinct,  
and the machinery responds.

I see what's wrecking my city today,  
and the targeting system locks on.

When they shoot back,  
I know the armor will protect me.

It's a wild ride, but  
I always make it home.

**JARVIS**

When I wear the suit,  
I feel secure. I feel complete.

I embrace my other half,  
and we are one.

I act on logic, and  
User Tony_Stark responds.

Error messages pour in from my city,  
and User Tony_Stark identifies why.

When they shoot back,  
I know that I can protect him.

It's a wild ride, but  
I always bring him home.

The truth is ...  
we are Iron Man.


End file.
